Checkmate
by Moongrl088
Summary: HERE IT IS:*The Sequel to Eritrea: The Choices We Make.* Annie loves Auggie. Auggie loves Annie. But will they tell each other and what happens when Ben Mercer comes to ruin their chances at happiness? Mildly heavy violence and language. *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

_**Greetings, Salutations, and Welcome Back to "Checkmate."**_

_**This is my sequel to "Eritrea: The Choices We Make."**_

_**For anyone who sees this for the first time, it is highly recommended that you read the other fan fiction first in order to fully understand the story. There will be a recap summary in this chapter; but I do suggest you read my previous story. **_

_**To my other readers from my "Eritrea" group, I hope you all enjoy this new segment to our episodes of CA (If we could place these as real episodes. But then this would be a two-part season finale I guess. Or a season premiere. I don't know, I guess you'll tell me in the reviews, right?) and I hope to get many reviews and you can share this story with your friends.**_

_**Again; rated T for mild violence and heavy language use. Not meant for kids.**_

_**Disclaimer: I have no ownership on Covert Affairs. I only wish I did.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>~Previously (Sum-Up)~<strong>

_While Annie is trying to survive another week without Auggie around, she finds out he was captured by a 'radical terrorist group'. _

_With help from Jai and Stu, they hatch a plan to rescue him and, save for some nasty bullet wounds, they succeed. _

_But was it more than a simple disorganized radical group? Jai doesn't think so. He thinks Ben Mercer is behind it. But can he prove it? _

_And what about Annie and Auggie and Auggie and Parker? Well, it doesn't take much for Parker to tell that Auggie isn't meant for her. But what about Annie? _

_And can Auggie get his feelings straightened out before its too late? And how did Eyal get involved?_

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Annie was slightly, flustered. But more than anything she was annoyed. Eyal, the Mossad agent whom she thought she'd never see again, was sitting in her guest house; uninvited.<p>

"We look after our own, chammud." He spoke without pause.

Chammud was some sort of pet name he gave her. She supposed it was better than the Estonian _kisu_ she got on her first assignment. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend is still in danger." Again, without pause. Annie blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend…" she mumbled.

"_Though it'd be nice if he was."_ She shook her head away from the thought. Now wasn't the time. The Israeli agent shrugged.

"Fooled me. Anyway, because of what you did for me, Mossad has made you a personal friend and ally. And when we heard word about Africa, well, we did some digging." Annie took a seat on her bed.

"Including where I live?" She asked sarcastically. She knew she never told him or brought him here. So how did he know.

"No, I simply followed you from Langley."

"Oh." As he continued to speak, Eyal peaked out through the blinds.

"But it looks like I'm not the only one."

"What? Who?" She wondered. He pulled out an envelope and tossed it to her.

"Him." Annie pulled out the contents inside. There were pictures of her on various errands. Her eyes widened.

In every picture, hidden in the corner here or there, was Ben Mercer.

"Ben? Why would he be following me? He works for Arthur, I can't-" She stopped. She knew she'd be letting on too much if she kept going.

"We don't know. We thought you could tell us. Especially since you know him." Eyal, looked at her. He was trying to read her. She knew this much. She didn't know what to say, but with Auggie in danger…

"We met years ago in Sri Lanka. I was backpacking out of college, we met and then he left in the middle of the night. After I joined the CIA I found out he worked there and supposedly went rogue, and I was recruited in order to bring him back." Eyal saw the look of pain on her face.

"_She loved him. She loved him and the bastard left her."_ He thought. He recognized all the signs. Then Annie's face went hard.

"After a confrontation, he came back and I was assigned as his handler on a rescue mission in Sri Lanka. Ironic isn't it? Working with him in the last place we met. He got hurt. I stayed with him and once we got back, he disappeared again. I was on another assignment with him not long ago during a hostage situation. Otherwise, I barely see or speak with him." He saw her glance at a photo of a tropical beach on her nightstand. He knew that it was taken all those years ago.

"_Selfish bastard."_ It made his skin crawl. The man he was tracking was causing a woman he had grown to care for an immense amount of pain.

But then he noticed another picture of herself with someone else. It was the other guy. The one who was in danger. A small St. Bernard was sitting next to it. Seeing that Annie was smiling made him think the other guy was in her thoughts.

"This other guy…" He started.

"Auggie," she said without looking at him.

"This…Auggie, he's a lucky guy." She turned towards him.

"What?"

"He's lucky to have someone like you looking out for him. Boyfriend or not."

"No, I'm the lucky one." She said quietly as she looked back at the picture. Another grin inched its way on the corner of her mouth. After a moment, she turned towards her fellow agent.

"Ok, what are we going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Two Months Later*~**

* * *

><p>Auggie wasn't sure what was going on. For the last two months, Annie seemed to have been avoiding him. She hadn't been to Allen's. And she rarely brought him coffee anymore. The only interaction they seemed to have since Africa was always mission related.<p>

True, the flirt and banter was still there during their conversations. But otherwise, she left him out in the cold. Could it be she found a new boyfriend? No, Annie would've told him. And even if she didn't, word would have gotten around the rumor mill on who it was.

Not being able to stand it another second, Auggie got up from his glass office with his laser cane in hand and was about to beeline for Annie's desk. Then Stu stopped him.

"She's not at her desk Auggie." Auggie stopped and turned towards his colleague. Since Africa, Joan had Stu and Barber put back on his team. He was grateful, as he didn't know what to do sometimes. Reva was helpful as well. She was learning fast.

"Do you know where she went?" He asked. He had to venture a few guesses. It was after lunch, so he knew she already ate. But it was still early before anyone could leave without Joan noticing. With that thought on his mind, Auggie headed up to Joan's office before Stu could answer. If anyone knew what was going on with Annie, it was Joan.

"Auggie." Spoke a firm female voice belonging to the only woman he knew who carried such authority as he walked in.

"Joan, do you know where Annie is?" He let it all slip before the smell of Old Spice hit his nose. Jai Wilcox.

"I believe she went to the gym Auggie. But I would find it best not to disturb her," replied Joan. This made Auggie worry.

"Why? Is she alright?"

"What's wrong Anderson? Having girl trouble?" The Dark Knight queried. Auggie motioned on rolling his eyes. He didn't care what Jai thought anymore. He knew where his feelings lied. He was in love with Annie. But he hadn't taken the chance to tell her.

"That's enough Jai. Auggie, Annie has a lot going on right now. All she needs is a little space. Just give her some time."

"Joan, that's just it. She's been avoiding me for months. The only time we talk is during missions."

"Auggie, just give her some space, and some time. She'll come around." Joan spoke in her no-nonsense tone. It was his cue to know she meant business and to leave. With a look of determination he left Joan's office. But instead of going back, he continued pass his office and went straight for the elevators. Joan and Jai followed his movements through the window of her office.

"Do you think we should warn her?" Jai inquired. Joan watched him until he was out of sight.

"No, they need to clear the air between them. And she should give him an explanation." This made Jai look at her.

"But with Mercer and the Mossad agent-"

"Annie knows what she's doing. She's protecting Auggie. You should learn to trust her instincts." She spoke as she went back to the paperwork on hand. Jai looked over to the area Auggie disappeared from.

"You're right. She will."

* * *

><p>Auggie stepped out into the bottom floor where the gym was located. It was hidden in the back of the building, on a sub floor due to the design of the building on uneven ground. The windows showed the woods behind Langley. Not that he cared or needed to know.<p>

As he walked closer to the gym, he heard heavy grunts and poundings on the heavy bag. The grunts and the poundings were vicious. The panting in between showed that Annie had been at it for quite a while. He slowed his pace by a step. He knew when Annie was upset she would use the heavy bag to engage her frustration. But this time was different.

"Barber!" He heard Annie shout with such force.

It made him wonder what was going on. Turning off his laser and leaning against the wall that, from what he thought, would obscure him from her sight, Auggie listened. He heard the burly steps of Barber.

"_So, he's in on it too."_ He thought about how Barber knew something he didn't.

It all made sense though. Barber had been with him all the time while Annie had been avoiding him. But he still didn't know what was going on.

"Come on Annie, I'm still sore from yesterday." The tech geek whined.

"No! We're going to keep doing this until I get it perfect. Now attack me."

In a matter of seconds he heard Barber charge and with a grunt and a loud thump, Barber was on the ground. Annie was still panting hard. It was strained.

"Please, can we call it a day. You've pinned me five times already." The beautiful blonde growled deep in her throat in frustration. Auggie smiled. He could imagine that growl coming from her in bed. But then her voice stopped him.

"Don't you care about Auggie? Don't you want to protect him?" His smiled disappeared.

"_What?"_

"Of course, Annie. I want to protect him as much as you do. But if you keep doing this to yourself and Auggie, what will be the point?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When was the last time you guys actually hung out?" Auggie heard Annie stutter.

"Well…I…"

"I'll tell you. You haven't. Look, this whole thing, I get it. You want to be ready to protect Auggie. You don't want what happened in Africa to happen again. But he can also take care of himself. And I think what he wants more than someone protecting him is someone to talk to." Auggie shut his eyes tight.

Annie was training to prevent him from getting hurt again. To prevent him from ever being in that situation again. He swallowed silently. They still seemed unaware of his presence. He heard a sigh from their direction. It was Annie.

"You're right. I should apologize and…I guess I'm still blaming myself for what happened…God, I could use a drink." Another sigh.

"Good, now let's get ourselves cleaned up and see if Auggie wants to head for the tavern."

"Thanks Barber."

"Anytime." And with a trudging step from exhaustion and, in Barber's case, pain, they went to the locker rooms.

Luckily for Auggie, The locker rooms were in the opposite direction. As their steps faded into a pair of swinging doors, Auggie emerged from his hiding place.

"_Annie's been blaming herself about me…and she is worried about me."_ As Auggie continued to mull over the conversation he made his way towards the elevators. He knew he had to appear like he only arrived. As he heard the doors open again some minutes later he started to call her.

"Annie, I know you're down here." He listened to the burly steps of Barber approaching.

"Hey Auggie, I think Annie is still in the shower." Auggie could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Barber? I didn't know you were here. Helping Annie train or something?" He smiled. It wasn't false, but it wasn't all real either. He was annoyed that Barber was hiding something from him. But he still appreciated the gesture. It took Barber a moment to reply.

"Yeah, you can say that." Before they could say anything else another voice was heard.

"Auggie?" He placed a smile on his face and pulled on his light, humorous tone.

"Annie! Replacing me with Barber as your trainer now?" The tension was still felt heavy around him. But for argument's sake he ignored it.

"_She'll tell me when she's-Oh, fuck that shit!"_

"Umm, I'll be going on ahead. Annie…"

"It's alright Barber, we'll catch up." With a murmured 'okay' Barber shuffled towards the elevators. Once the ding and the sound of closing doors were heard, Auggie took off the nice guy look. He was mad.

No-scratch that, he was _pissed_.

"Annie, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Annie, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?"

His voice was calm and even. But already he had a crushing grip on his laser cane. His knuckles were turning white. The conversation he heard earlier wasn't even existent since he wasn't supposed to be around to hear it anyway.

"I'm sorry Auggie. I just-"

"And what's with Barber? What? My training with you isn't good enough?"

"No, Auggie, it isn't like that-" He rose his voice an octave.

"Then what is it? Ever since Africa you've ignored me and avoided me except during a mission! And even then I still get this coldness from you."

"Auggie-"

"I thought I was your friend!" He spat.

That hit the line. He knew he may have went too far but at the moment he didn't care. He needed answers. And he needed them now.

Before he heard it, Annie's arms were around him, freezing him in place. Her body was still damp. And he could still smell her scent of grapefruit and the coconut shampoo she used. Her voice was calm, even though he could feel the hurt he impaled on her.

"You ARE my friend Auggie. You are the BEST friend I could ever had or want. And I'm sorry for not being a good friend to you lately. I've just been blaming myself for what happened in Africa. I felt like I could've done things differently so you would never have to go through what you just did. I can guess that fireworks and gunfire on the radio tend to stress you out from your tour in Iraq. But to have to go through the exact same sounds from when you could last see. I thought you'd be upset with me. I thought I failed in protecting you and-" he heard a sob slip from her.

Auggie could hear that everything she said was true. Even though she was still hiding something, there was no lie in what she said.

"_Damnit Annie! Why did you have to go claim my heart with your damn cuteness!"_

A few more mental curses boar across his mind as Auggie slid his hands around her shaking body. He quietly shushed her down until her sobs had nearly ceased. With his chin resting on her head he made a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Annie. I didn't know you were taking Africa that hard. I thought you were mad at me and you were just getting back at me." He felt her pull away enough so she could see his face.

"Auggie?" After a pause he continued.

"Annie, I been blaming myself for your injury ever since we left. And I didn't even bother asking you how you felt. And when you started to ignore me, I thought you hated me. I was hurt, and angry. Because I felt like…" he struggled for the right words. But Annie cut him off.

"I never blamed you, Auggie. I could never blame you for anything, least of all this."

Keeping them close, he moved his hands to where they rested on her shoulders. Auggie then looked at what he hoped was slightly off her right shoulder, his face had a small wave of confusion.

"What are you saying Annie?"

"I'm saying, I could never hate you, Auggie. If anything…" She trailed off.

Her breathing hitched a bit in the end. She looked up at the flashing of his eyes. His head drawing nearer to hers. Swallowing hard, she took everything she had to calm her pounding heart. She tried to finish her sentence as his hands slid up her neck and held her face.

"If anything, Auggie…I love-"

His lips crashed into hers before the last word escaped. In a second she responded and caved into his.

She wanted to feel every little bit of him. So when his tongue brushed her parted lips, she readily allowed it. The taste of coffee and mint melted into her mouth.

She felt her hands slide and snake their way around his neck and into his dark brown curls. Pulling him in deeper.

His one hand held her steady in the back of her long, damp hair while the other wrapped itself around her waist as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

The two of them were like a puzzle, perfectly placed and fitted together.

The passion and heat of their embrace was like no other. Auggie relished the small whimper escape from Annie's lips as he nipped at them. He could feel her shiver in response to the deep, growling groan from the deep, dark depths of his baritone throat.

When they finally parted for air with heavy, ragged breaths, Auggie looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"I'm in love with you Annie Walker. I've been in love with you since as far as I met you. I just never, truly, realized it until two months ago after all this happened and I nearly lost you. I love you, Annie."

"And I love you, Auggie. I knew it, but I realize I just didn't allow it for myself because of my past, and because I didn't want to lose your friendship if you didn't feel the same way." With a grin, Auggie hugged her tight. Then an idea struck him.

"Well, then, since we BOTH know how we feel-" He said with an impish grin. He pulled away and knelt on one knee as he looked to what he hoped was Annie's smiling face. "Annie Walker, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

"I don't know, do they allow co-workers dating in the CIA?" She teased in a feigning voice of innocence. Auggie chuckled.

"Absolutely."

"Then my answer is yes." And with another long kiss, the two agents went back up to the DPD.

* * *

><p>Annie had finally made it Auggie's apartment in the 67 'vette. She was a good twenty minutes late.<p>

It was the second Saturday since they confessed their love for each other. But their date plans had to be postponed when Annie was sent on a mission.

And so, for their first date, Annie thought it would be cool to take Auggie to the Luray Caverns a few hours south of D.C. She had set up reservations at a hot springs resort about thirty minutes away from the caverns.

Telling Auggie to dress casual but to bring a sweater, a towel, a bathing suit, and an overnight bag, she tried to surprise him on their trip.

But she wasn't running as early as she wanted. It was 10:26, and it was at least a three-hour drive to where they were headed. It was a beautiful and sunny day. And it was unusually warm with the temperatures being in the 70s.

Annie, having on sneakers and jeans with a nice, but casual top, skipped the elevator and took the stairs two at a time until she got on Auggie's floor. She knocked on Auggie's door she called out to him.

"Auggie?" She heard a faint 'come in' and entered. She looked to find him coming out of his bedroom with a duffle bag in one hand and what looked to be a sweatshirt in the other.

He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a black polo shirt, and a pair of grey sneakers.

"Am I dressed alright?" He asked as he stood before her.

"More than alright." She pulled a smile from the corner of her mouth.

"I just wished you can explain why I need a bathing suit though."

"It's supposed to be warm all weekend, and there may be a point where you may get wet." Auggie looked at her with a teasing grin as he stood up with his duffle in tow.

"And how, may I ask, is that supposed to happen, Agent Walker?" She smiled.

"You're just going to have to wait and see, so to speak. Ready?" Auggie then grabbed his phone, keys, and cane.

"Yep." And with that they were on their way.

A couple hours later as the hour drew close to lunch, Auggie asked if they can stop somewhere to get some food and facilities. They had already past Marshall. Soon a town came up, 'Warrenton'.

Feeling adventurous, Annie took the exit and about fifteen minutes later they were driving through downtown Warrenton. Finding a nearby public lot, they hopped out and looked around.

Seeing a bakery at the corner of the street by the downtown area, Auggie and Annie walked in to the smell of fresh baked bread.

After the owner was nice enough o provide them use of the facilities, they took a few free samples and bought a small loaf of sourdough bread that had just cooled.

Finding that there was a farmer's market right by where they parked, Annie and Auggie decided to browse through the farmer's wares.

"I think Danielle would love it here." Said Annie as she looked at a woman's table selling soap made from goat's milk.

"Really? Why? D.C. not cutting it for Danielle's business?"

"Oh no, it's perfect. More like if she DIDN'T have the catering business."

"What about you?" Annie looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to live in a place like this at some point?"

"Maybe." She stopped to try a taste of homemade salsa. Her eyes grew wide as she let sit in her mouth before she swallowed

. Auggie looked towards her. He was a few steps ahead and started to back step so he didn't lose her.

"Annie?"

"Wow, Auggie, you have to try this salsa. It's amazing."

Taking another piece and dipping it in with one hand she reached to catch Auggie's elbow. Guiding him closer, she had him open his mouth and fed him the tangy snack.

His reaction mirrored hers.

"That is good. Who made this?"

"I did." A young girl spoke from behind the table. She wasn't much more than a teenager, but she seemed to be very bright.

"Wow, that's impressive." Replied Auggie.

"Won best in the fair four years running." The young lady smiled.

"How much for a batch?" Annie asked.

"For a small batch, $5. It's $10 for this large bin. It's an extra $3 for the chips."

"We'll take one of these and the chips." Annie made in her transaction.

"Thank you." Said the young lady as she gave Annie her change. They continued along to see an artist doing some sketching as her work hung in the tent. One painting caught her eye.

"I recognize this building. Isn't it a lighthouse?" The artist looked up and smiled.

"Yes, that's a piece I made of a lighthouse in Corolla, NC."

"It's beautiful." Annie looked at it again.

"So my niece and a few colleagues tell me." Annie started to look at the calendars and bookmarks amongst a few other pieces the artist had out. A sign also got her attention.

"You do pet portraits?"

"Yep, I can show you the portfolio." And after perusing through a few, Annie took a business card and wondered back towards the main aisle. Auggie was at another food tent tasting some food. As the wind picked up, Auggie turned and smiled.

"Find anything you like? He inquired.

"There are a lot of nice things here." She mused. The lady behind the table looked up and smiled at Annie.

"How are you miss? Would you like to try anything today?"

"Oh, give her that bread you had me try. Annie, you're going to love this." As he reached out his hand to be given a small piece of bread the woman cut for him. He reached out his hand towards Annie. She smiled as she took a step to where his hand brushed against her arm.

Using it as his guide, Auggie moved his free hand until it was under Annie's chin. With his senses in mind, he brought the piece over towards Annie's open mouth. It was a perfect hit. As she chewed she could only moan in agreement.

"Its delicious." She managed to say. The woman smiled.

"Its zucchini bread. It have a full serving of vegetables, and the kids are none the wiser."

"Oh, I bet my sister Danielle and my nieces would LOVE that." Annie laughed.

"Not as much as the Carousal." Annie was confused.

"Carousal?"

"It's a little eatery down that way, in a plaza by the highway. They are actually closing up for the season after today. If you want to try it, now's your best chance."

"Thanks, we'll do that," replied Auggie as he paid for a couple loaves for them and Danielle. He also bought Annie flowers from the florist in the market. After a quick browsing look at some of the other nearby shops, the went past the courthouse and made it to the plaza where the woman described their eating destination.

After debating what sounded best and getting some helpful advice from the vendor, they had hotdogs and shared an order of sea-salt fries. For dessert they shared what was called a 'waterloo'. It was a hybrid between a sundae and a milkshake. It was like nothing Annie ever tasted in her travels.

"Isn't it amazing how sometimes the best things in life are right in our own backyard?" She wondered aloud. Auggie nodded.

"Yeah, in our excitement of seeing the rest of the world, we forget what makes us special." Both chuckled.

Neither was aware of a certain someone watching them in the nearby distance.

By the time they would get back on the main road it was already after 2 o'clock. With their goods stored safely in the back, they drove on for another hour and a half until they made it to their destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Just a note: The Luray Caverns DO exist. I have seen them. They are very beautiful. And the special organ inside is one to behold. Especially if you're blind, like Auggie, where the sounds make everything all the more amazing. And there is a hot springs resort nearby the Caverns. Also, The Carousal also exists. They serve the best ice cream and sea-salt french fries in all of Virginia (IMO). They are located in Warrenton, VA. The Farmer's Market and the vendors I described also exist. But since I haven't been there in a while I can't get into specific details on who was who at this time.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting close to 4 o'clock by the time they entered the main entrance to the Caverns.

Thankfully, it wasn't too busy.

Annie had Auggie lean by one of the counters as she checked the last scheduled tour. There was one left at 4:15.

While the tours would end, the remaining facilities were open until 7pm.

Hurrying over to the desk, Annie purchased two tickets for both a tour of the Caverns and the nearby car museum.

"_Auggie will like that,"_ she thought as she went to reunite with him.

Brushing her hand against his, she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, only to have turn at the last second and catch her lips. He moved his free hand and held her head there for a moment, refusing to let her pull away. When they finally did Annie smiled.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me how you do that." Auggie played one of his mischievous smiles.

"And take away the fun? No way." They both laughed as she began to guide him towards the entrance.

"But seriously Annie, where are you taking me?"

"What? You're spidey senses haven't figured it out yet?" She mused.

"Unfortunately, there wasn't any Braille or embossed signs to help me out on a hint."

"I came here once when I was little. And I always thought it was an amazing place. Especially when there were small, quiet tours. And it looks like its our lucky day," she remarked as the line showed only a family of three, a lone gentleman tourist, and an elderly couple. As the guide was about to start the tour, Annie handed Auggie his sweater.

"Here, put this on." After a moment to feel his sweatshirt, a wave of confusion was seen on Auggie's face.

"My sweatshirt? Annie, its warm here. I'll overheat." Annie giggled.

"Not where we're going. Now hurry up, the tour's starting."

"Tour? What are you talking-"

"Welcome Everyone! This is our last tour for today! Welcome to Luray Caverns!" A young and cheerful guide with a name tag saying 'Bonnie' announced. Auggie looked at Annie with a raised eyebrow.

"Luray Caverns?"

"Before you say anything just try and enjoy it. I think you'll be surprised," she smiled. Without another word, Auggie had put on his sweatshirt and had Annie guide him down a long, LONG flight of stairs after their tickets were turned in.

"Are we going to some caves or China?" Auggie mused after several series of steps. Annie only laughed.

"Patience, Auggie, patience." Soon they made it to the bottom of the steps and their journey in the underground began.

While they could hear their tour guide's endless chatter over the two discoverers (one a tinsmith and the other a photographer) in 1878, Auggie and Annie lounged in the rear of the group.

Even though the tour guide said not to, Annie had Auggie touch and feel the caverns walls around him. She would describe in vivid detail to him. It pained Auggie while at the same time it made his heart soar that he couldn't see the caves. But what mattered most was that Annie had shared this with him. Something she hadn't shared with anyone.

With the kindness of the elderly couple they managed a few photos together at the "Hades Ghost" and the "Princess Pillar" formations. About midway through they found the mythical "Fried Eggs" formation where there was a tiny formation that looked like a pair of fried eggs.

"There is an old story that said if you made a wish as you touch them, it would come true," smiled Bonnie as they moved along. Annie saw the family and the elderly couple each rub the eggs. When it was almost their turn, she turned to Auggie.

"Why don't you make a wish?" He chuckled.

"No, Annie, I think I'll pass. What about you?"

"Me? No, I have pretty much everything I need and/or want." She teased.

"Come on, Annie. I know you better. Go ahead and make a wish."

"Only if you make a wish with me. And it better be a real wish, or else…"

"Or else, what?" He raised an eyebrow. The cocky, boyish grin played upon his lips. Annie then leaned in real close and purred into his ear, emphasizing her words so they would hit home.

"Or else, you'll have to wait a VERY long, _LONG _time before you and I get to share the 'Walk of Shame'." The look on Auggie's face was almost priceless.

"You wouldn't…" He glared playfully, hoping to call her bluff.

"Wanna bet?" She said coolly.

"_Yep, she would,"_ thought Auggie. With a defeated sigh he spoke as he raised his hand for Annie to guide.

"You drive a hard bargain Annie Walker. It's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

And without another remark they placed their hands together over the eggs, closed their eyes, and made their wishes.

Moments later they caught up with their group. Bonnie, although keeping her cheery disposition, was not wholly amused.

"Please try to stay with the group you two," and she continued with the tour. Auggie then turned to Annie.

"By the way, what did the eggs look like?"

"They were green."

"Green? Like green eggs and ham?"

"That's right Sam-I-am," she laughed, "The girls love that story. What about you?"

"Are you kidding? I nagged my mom to read that story to me like fifty times before I went to bed for years. It drove her nuts." They both laughed at the idea.

After almost retracing their steps along the intersecting paths back towards the end, they came to the underwater lakes. Annie squeezed Auggie's hand.

"This is my favorite part of the tour," she said smiling. Auggie turned towards her.

"Really? I thought the 'Eggs' and the 'Princess pillar' were your favorites." He was, to say the least, a slight bit surprised.

He didn't expect this from Annie. But then again, the tour wasn't yet over either.

"Nope, just wait."

They soon came to a smooth pavement of the cave. The ceiling wasn't very high, but it wasn't claustrophobic either. There were what looked like hundreds of stalactites that nearly touched the mirror smooth lake. But to an untrained eye, the reflection looked like it was the other half.

It was here that Annie stopped while the tour continued on into the next chamber. She held her grip on Auggie's. When he didn't hear anything he turned towards her with a look of confusion.

"Annie?" He felt the tips of her fingers on his lips.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "this is my favorite part. Just clear your mind and listen."

Taking her advice, Auggie stood still and allowed his senses to take over.

He, unknowingly, closed his eyes. He smelled her perfume and the salt from the caverns. Some musty musk scent also hit his nose. He could feel a sudden chill overtake him. But thanks to their sweaters, Auggie and Annie were still nice and warm. So the chill quickly disappeared. But the sensation it left behind still tingled Auggie's spine.

But more than anything, he listened.

He could their breathing, and each and every drop of water that fell from the stalactites into the pool beside them. He could hear a quiet wisp as the air slowly circulated somewhere in the cave. It was like it had a secret to share with anyone with to listen underneath. But the long, quiet silence. It was pure in its own right. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something otherworldly about this place. And here he was with Annie holding his hand, and sharing it with him.

"Hey!" Auggie jerked as Annie yelped at the approach of a very cross Bonnie.

"I'm NOT telling you two again. Now come on, the rest of the group is ready for the organ."

With a quiet 'sorry' the two blushing agents quickened their pace behind their guide into the underground cathedral.

Shortly, they stood close by the group as the Bonnie described the discovery in 1954, the music the stalactites made, and how it was the world's instrument made from the Earth itself. Moments later, The Great Stalacpipe Organ was playing Johannes Brahms' "Seven Fantasias."

Hearing it was nothing like Auggie heard before. Annie could tell when she looked at him. The music, the voice of the Caverns, spoke to him. She could see that this trip was a success.

"So, what did you think?" Annie asked as they moved through the gift shop and into the chilly evening air.

"That was…amazing." He smiled as they walked towards the car museum. He had to admit it. He was really surprised how Annie set up their date today. And he couldn't wait for the next stage, or for the next day's plans, to unfold.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." As she tried to pull open the door to the museum she noticed it wouldn't budge. Seeing an employee step out she walked up to him. Auggie stayed close behind with his cane sweeping in front of him.

"Excuse me, we bought tickets to come here after our tour in the Caverns. Is there anyway we can quickly go in?"

"I'm sorry miss, we had to close early this evening. But I can have it set up for you so you can come first thing tomorrow. Will that be alright?" Annie thought a moment and smiled.

"Thank you. That would be fantastic." In a pinch they had the tickets set for the next day, and were on their way to the resort a few short minutes away.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" Annie called out as she perused through their complimentary booklet containing room service options.<p>

"Not really, I kind of snacked on the chips and salsa we bought at the market."

"I noticed. So what, you're not going to have a real meal?" That last part came out more as a statement rather than a question.

"Well, I didn't say that," he replied sheepishly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He was still wearing his original outfit, except for the sweatshirt he took off once they found their room. He took a seat next to Annie on the large, queen-sized bed.

She, on the other hand, had already changed into her swimsuit and was covered in complimentary bathrobe, courtesy of the resort. Her hair was pinned into a loose updo.

"So, Annie, are you going to tell me more about that back at the Caverns?" He implied to their moment of peace before the finale of pure music. She only smiled.

"Maybe later. So, did you want to order room service or did you want to get a bite somewhere?"

"I haven't decided yet. I can hold off on food for a while longer."

"Well, while you're debating on eating, I'm going to the indoor spring." She got up and grabbed her towel off the back of a chair and headed for the door. She then turned and tilted her head slightly.

"You're more than welcome to join me later if you want," she smiled as she closed the door behind her.

Strolling along in the hall, she was reliving her wonderful day with Auggie. And she was already looking forward to tomorrow and what it would bring.

In the midst of her daydreaming, she bumped into someone on the way around a corner.

"Oops, excuse me. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, chammud." She looked up to see Eyal.

"Eyal?"

"That would be me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were doing. There's nothing to report yet. He still hasn't surfaced since we tried to take him out two months ago."

"Well, things are fine with me. I'm actually here with someone, so-"

"Oh, you and the other guy-"

"Auggie," she corrected.

"Auggie, right. I'm happy for you, Annie." Eyal smiled.

"_Good, she's finally happy. Now to only rid her of that-" _Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is there something wrong? Or anything else you needed to tell me, Eyal?"

"No, sorry to interrupt your…."

"I'm going to the spring. They say the springs here are good for your health."

"That's good. But you know me, everything's better in Israel." He smiled. And without another word, he went out through a side door as she continued towards the spring.

As she made her way into the warm pool, her thoughts went back to two months ago.

Eyal had come to her. And with Jai and Joan in the loop, they tried to put an end to Ben's game. Barber handled the mission since Auggie was still not cleared for fieldwork until the following week. Joan didn't mind. She rather not read him in anyway. But, like always, Ben just slipped away.

Since then, in a sense, life had gone back to normal.

To prevent from Auggie getting hurt again or put in another position like Africa, Joan had taken some extra cautionary measures regarding his safety. They were minor, subtle things that would more or less go unnoticed. A driver arriving early and going to Auggie's door here. An agent watching him at the gym there.

Annie had taken upon herself to train even harder so when the time came, she could protect him. But in return, she had pushed Auggie away and, as a result, almost lost him too. As her thoughts went onto Auggie, she heard the door open.

Looking up, she saw Auggie stepping in. He was wearing his sweatshirt and his bathing suit while carrying his cane in one hand, and a towel in another.

"Am I interrupting?" He carried that cocky grin.

"No." She slowly moved in the pool towards him as he found her chair with her belongings in it.

"You know how cold I was in that room all by myself?" he teased.

"Aww, poor Auggie. Well, come on in. The water's fine." She smiled as she put on a voice of innocence. After removing his sweatshirt and folding his cane he sat by the water's edge.

"How deep is it?" He asked nervously. He looked calm and tried to hide his feelings from her still. But the tone in his voice gave it away to Annie. She thought it was kind of cute.

"It's 5 feet Auggie, I'm standing comfortably. Just dip your feet in first so you can get used to the warm temperature," She advised. Auggie listened and dangled his feet into the hot spring. Annie moved to his side and took his hand into hers.

"It's ok Auggie. I promise you'll be safe. You have nothing to worry about." He grinned at the spot over her left shoulder.

"Who says I'm worried?" And without another word, he jumped in.

He couldn't avoid the small yelp of surprise that escaped his lips. It was a lot warmer than he thought. He didn't take Annie's advice well enough letting his feet in for a while. But Annie was there, her one hand still clasped in his; while the other wrapped itself around his waist. She kept him from falling in any deeper as he found his ground.

"It's okay. I got you," she whispered. She was inches away from him. Her one hand was right where his swimsuit met his waist.

It took all of her control not to let her arm stray from its starting point into his sculpted torso. She had seen him topless a few times when he helped her on assignments. But never really this close to where she could feel it. Even during their sparring, she had limited herself from searching to only his arms and shoulders.

"Why do I have the feeling you're staring?" he asked playfully. Pulling herself out of her thought she shook her head.

"I'm not." She said, her breathing hitched. He turned closer towards her. Their foreheads were almost touching. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Liar," as he slowly tightened his group. He felt her shiver at his touch. His grin only widened. The water was very warm, like Annie said.

But the warm space between them was even better, in his opinion. The water went just at his shoulders, while he noticed that it rested where Annie's collarbones would be. He slowly bent his needs to where he was even height with her. He never let her go as he moved. They just stood there for what felt like forever.

Releasing her clasping hand, Auggie let his one hand wander and trailed it up her side. He could feel pieces of Annie's bikini skim his fingertips as he continued until he touched her face. Rubbing his thumb along her jaw line, Auggie sighed.

"Annie, I know you're beautiful from what everyone else says. But there are times like today, especially right now, where I wish I can see you."

He sighed as his forehead touched hers. Annie slid her hands to his face so she could hold his lost gaze.

"You do 'see' me Auggie. You 'see' me better than anyone else. It's one of the things I love about you."

And before he could retort, she pulled his face in for a deep, passionate kiss. Both ended caving into the other's embrace. Their hands searching, craving for more. Their bodies melded like one as they felt the hot spring go a few degrees cooler.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone!Thanks again for reading! Sorry for the delay, I had a hard time on how to move the story from here. And add some soul searching fluff too. lol. Keep the reviews and everything! Hope you all like Chapter 5! More Soon!  
><em>

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

(Present Thoughts/Voices During Flashbacks)

**Radio**

* * *

><p><em>Gunfire. Explosions. Visions of Tikrit.<em>

"_Get out of there! There's a bomb! Get out of the humvee! Get out of-"_

_Another bang. But this time is wasn't an explosion. It was a gunshot._

_Annie's scream. Darkness._

"_ANNIE!"_

"_Joseph, we need that federal hospital now!"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"_Annie!" "Walker!"_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

"_I need you Annie Walker! You can't leave me!"_

"_I'll never leave you, Auggie. I promise."_

"_Don't you care about Auggie? Don't you want to protect him?" _

"_Annie, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?" _

"_I thought I was your friend!" _

"_You ARE my friend Auggie. You are the BEST friend I could ever had or want."_

"_I never blamed you, Auggie. I could never blame you for anything..." _

"_I could never hate you, Auggie."_

"_I'm in love with you Annie Walker. I've been in love with you since as far as I met you…I love you, Annie."_

"_And I love you, Auggie."_

"'…_Auggie…'"_

_Another Gunshot._

_Annie's scream…._

"_ANNIE!"_

Auggie awoke with a start. His eyes were wide open. But, as always, darkness was there to remind him that nothing was going to change.

Darkness was part of him now. It was four years ago, and it still was now. All he could hear was the sound of his ragged panting and the pounding of his heart. His body damp in a cold sweat.

"_Damnit!"_ he cursed.

He had hoped the dreams would stop. But they only seemed to have gotten worse. A painful lurch of a knot twisted in his stomach. Trying to take a couple deep breaths, Auggie reached over to his left. All he found was bedspread. Fear gripped him.

"Annie?" he chanced to call her out. His sharp ears heard a light padding sound a the rustle of a sweater.

"Shhh, here, hold your hand out." He obeyed as he felt her fingertips brush his as two small capsules were pressed into the palm of his hand. He looked towards where her voice came from.

"Annie?" He felt the empty space sag as its occupant reclaimed her seat.

"It's your anxiety meds. You had me refill it last week. I picked it up on Friday and kept them in my purse, just in case." she spoke calmly as she brushed the back of his hand with a cool cup.

Even though he felt like he should be annoyed at her for thinking like that, Auggie could only sigh in relief. She was looking out for him. Popping the pills in his mouth he reached for the water and swallowed down the medication.

"Thanks Annie."

It was all he could say. Feeling her take the cup and padding away to place it on a nearby table he watched her presence until it came up along side him. Feeling her hands rub the center of his back, he begun to relax. It was soothing. It was so soothing he felt sleep starting to creep up on him again.

Slowly, he felt his head come in contact with her shoulder. He smiled.

"Trying to steal my Army sweatshirt Ms. Walker?" He felt her shift under his weight as they both nestled down back into the sheets.

"Just needed to cover myself to make it to the ice machine down the hall."

He looked up at her from the crook of her shoulder. Confusion eminent on his face. But a moment later realization washed it away. She went to get water and ice for him.

"Was it Tikrit?" she asked. Auggie swallowed hard.

He had told Annie the truth about him still remembering Tikrit. And he almost forgot he mentioned having dreams about it. With a sigh, he decided to tell her the truth when she asked.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Anything else?" He felt her stop rubbing his back. He took a deep breath.

"And Africa."

"I thought so," she murmured. Auggie then got off her shoulder and faced what he thought was her left shoulder.

"Why's that Annie?"

"You were saying my name in your sleep. But it wasn't like you're doing now. It was like then." He let his head droop. Had he really call out to her in his sleep?

"How long have you been having these dreams Auggie?" She asked. Concern was laced into her voice. He sighed again heavily. This wasn't what he had in mind on their first night together.

With resolution though, he decided to come clean. Jai and Ben Mercer could lie to her. But not him. He wasn't going to lie to Annie. Not anymore.

"You know, you were right all along," Annie stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I usually am." He smiled.

They had nestled back in bed, side by side, facing each other.

Even though he couldn't see, he felt like he was closer to doing so when he did things like this with Annie. It was one of those things he loved about her.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, what was I right about?" He asked; this time with the smile wiped off.

"Dr. Weiss."

"I told you she was wonderful. Though I'm starting to question it as she let you off the hook faster than she did me." He chuckled.

"You know, I told her something, and she said it may have been because of the feelings I had at the time I passed out."

"You mean at the chopper?" His look of questioning appeared.

"Yes." A pause occurred. Soon, a new look was seen on Auggie's face. Not of questioning, but of sadness.

"I was there Annie, we almost lost you. I almost lost you."

"But that's just it Auggie. I wasn't lost. I could hear and see everything. I remember almost everything."

"Almost?"

"Well…"

"_Damn it, Annie, Joseph, we need that federal hospital now!" _

(I remember you and Jai calling out to me.)

"_Annie! Talk to me! You have to stay awake!" _

(I still felt my heart beating before you tried to revive me.)

"_Damn it, Annie! Don't you dare die on me now!"_

(I could see blurry images of you and Jai.)

"_Annie!" "Walker!" _

(But then, I couldn't say or do anything to tell you I was still ok. And soon, all I could see was darkness. I found myself in a cold place. But then, I saw something.)

"What Annie? What did you see?"

"I saw a St. Bernard and a boy come up to me. I didn't know why. But I saw the St. Bernard had a bottle of Patron in his mouth."

"Patron? Sounds like my kind of dog." Auggie smiled once again at their joke. Annie smiled too.

"Especially since his tags said 'Cujo' on it."

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow," he mused, "then what happened?"

"Well, the boy had brown hair and brown eyes…like you, actually." She continued.

"Like me?"

"Mhmm, he kept saying that I couldn't leave. That I was needed. That no one could replace me. He kept saying that someone needed me. That 'He' needed me. That I couldn't leave 'Him'."

"That's some heavy stuff for a kid to say, Annie."

"I know. Before I had a chance to ask him who it was, he was gone and I saw you."

"Me?" A look was on his face. Annie wasn't sure if it was between embarrassment or confusion.

"Before I realized it I was awake and I saw you sitting next to me in the hospital." She saw a faint color appear on Auggie's cheeks.

Even though the man kept most of everything close to the vest, she had managed to slip into his shell and see him when he was strong, when he felt vulnerable, and when he felt embarrassed. And it made Annie feel good when she got to see these parts of him. It made her feel like she was needed sometimes, and that she wasn't the only one that needed help all the time.

"Annie…"

"Auggie…when I saw you in the hospital, I knew right away why I saw that boy and the dog."

"You are an insufferable kid sometimes. And other times, you're my loyal companion and friend who brings the booze. Like that time you gave me the contraband. You're my Saint Bernard."

"You've always had my back. Even while I was dealing with Ben, you had my back. And when I saw you at my side, I just knew. It wasn't him that was calling out to me. It was you. It was always you Auggie Anderson." And with that she leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

He froze a moment. But as the kiss went on, Auggie started to scoot closer as his free hand caressed Annie's face and melted into her blond locks. He slowly rose to where he hovered over her. He parted from her lips to speak.

"So you're saying your subconscious views me as a dog that carries liquor, and a kid?" He asked jokingly. He started to nuzzle into her neck.

"Maybe." she simply replied as he continues to nuzzle her neck. He slowly moves his arms along her waist and maneuvered their way under the sweatshirt.

"Well, I'm going to have to change that," he smiles as he nips her ear. She starts to giggle and shudder in response.

As the shudders and giggles continued, Eyal had turned off the speakers. Thus, ending their eavesdropping. Jai looked at him.

"Any reason why you turned it off?"

"Even though she knows we are here, she does deserve a little privacy. They finally have their happiness. They should have it without anyone listening."

"But you know that isn't true right now. You said so yourself."

"I admit. I did when my colleague caught sight of him as they came out of the caverns."

"And Annie didn't notice your other agent watching her the whole time they went to the caves?"

"We've been trained to blend in with the crowd. It is what makes us…exceptional." Eyal annunciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile,<strong>

**in a car not so far away looking into the blinded window of Annie and Auggie's room…**

"**Well, I'm going to have to change that." **

**A squeak and a giggle.**

"**Oh, Auggie."**

**A grumbling sound from Auggie.**

**More giggles and shuddering sounds from Annie.**

Ben Mercer stared with disdain at the window as the radio from his bug sat in the passenger seat.

It continued to listen in as the occupants within began their reigns of passion.

Its only listener showing anger and fury on an otherwise calm face.

Reaching over to the glove compartment, Ben Mercer pulled out the Vektor SP1 he picked up from Eritrea.

He glanced it over as his eyes went back towards the window.

The numbing echoes of the lover agents ringing in his ears as they built their crescendo.

The cold eyes of a killer pierced into the room.

He opens his mouth, but his words are barely a whisper.

"No more mistakes."


	6. Chapter 6

"My God, Annie, this place is awesome," Auggie spoke with an ecstatic smile.

They were back at the Luray Caverns to see the car museum.

Even though the rope boundaries were present, Annie would find ways to help Auggie see the cars in front of him by touch.

Most of the cars were either refurbished or remodeled originals. Few were replicas.

"I thought you'd like it after I saw you in my corvette."

"Oh, so now its YOUR corvette?"

"Well, I'd say it WAS yours but NOW its MINE," she teased as she leaned in for a kiss. Auggie responded with a kiss of his own.

His hand wrapped itself around her jeans and denim blazer that covered her bare shoulders under a lace camisole she wore.

Her arms went around the same jacket from his assignment with Natasha. His loose fitted khaki-colored cargo pants and Pac-Man t-shirt amplified his tone arm and leg muscles.

They continued to walk on back outside from the gift shop as Auggie checked his watch.

"It's 12:45. When do you want to head back?" Annie checked their surroundings.

Earlier that morning, she found a note in their room service order from Eyal.

Ben was sighted and Jai asked to meet by the fudge and snack shop in the complex.

When Auggie heard her handling the note, she lied to say it was the bill. Which was partially true because the note was written on the back. After packing everything they relaxed into their late start towards the museum and used their make-up tickets.

Sighting Jai by the fudge shop she moved Auggie towards a nearby bench were she could see him from inside.

"In a few minutes. I have to use the restroom and then I was going to get us some fudge for the road. Any favorites?" Auggie felt the tension in Annie.

"Annie, is something wrong?"

"Nope, that would be my body having an argument with me." She spoke a little to quickly. Auggie mulled it over before an 'okay' came off his lips.

With his order of chocolate hazelnut fudge in tow, Annie went towards Jai at the shop. Jai watched her movements intently.

"Does he suspect anything?"

"He's starting to. Let's hurry up and get this over with. We'll be leaving soon anyway." Jai followed her inside as she went towards the fudge shop.

Her eyes stayed on Auggie through the window. Once her purchase was made, she stood by the window where she watched Auggie as Jai approached her again.

"We shouldn't talk here. In the back there's an area we can talk."

Annie gave him a look. As she went back towards Auggie, Jai reached for her arm.

"Eyal is watching him. You can't see them but he's got eyes on him."

With a longing glance Annie followed Jai towards the back of the store. Once out of earshot, Jai filled her in on what they knew.

"So, is he going after Auggie on his own?" Annie asked, glancing towards the front. She had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"We're not 100% sure. But it sure seems like it."

As Annie scanned the room she came across a sign for one of the attractions. A thought struck her.

A horrible, unthinkable thought. She quickly turned to Jai.

"You said he was here yesterday right? Which attractions did he go to?"

Jai pulled out a mini-notebook from his pocket.

"Tail said he was in and out of the maze all day, why?"

Jai looked up to see Annie pale. She started to bolt but Jai quickly grabbed her arm.

"Annie! What's going on?"

She quickly turned to him. Her cell went off. _Eyal_. She flipped it open.

"Eyal?"

"Annie! I lost sight of Auggie. Do you know where he is?"

* * *

><p>Auggie was waiting patiently. He checked his watch for the third time. 1:00.<p>

It was a warm day, and he figured it was busy inside the shop.

But even so, he had a feeling Annie was talking much too long. While he was contemplating to go look for her or not, he felt a small hand pulling on his right sleeve.

"Excuse me?" Auggie turned towards his right with a smile.

"Hey buddy, are you lost?"

"No, my daddy says he found a woman in the maze that is hurt. He says her name was Annie. Do you know where the police are?"

"Annie?" Fear gripped Auggie. His dream. He had a gut feeling Annie was in trouble and needed him. He quickly got up and unfolded his cane. He then let out his hand.

"Can you take me to your daddy please? I want to meet this Annie."

"Why?" asked the small boy.

"I have a friend. Her name is Annie. And I want to make sure the 'Annie' your daddy saw isn't MY Annie." The boy took his hand and led him into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Annie! I lost sight of Auggie. Do you know where he is?"<p>

Annie's face almost went white. Jai had to put a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him with a hard look on his face, Annie took a deep breath.

"Eyal, get everyone to the maze. Ben and Auggie will be there." She snapped her phone shut.

As she started to leave Jai tightened his grip on Annie's arm.

She turned to him with a hard look to only soften once she saw his other hand. He was holding out a custom white and chrome Desert Eagle with detail.

"Just in case." It was all he said. But then again, it was all he needed to say.

With a nod Annie took the gun and tucked it into the small of her back underneath her blazer. Jai made her circle once to satisfy his last look towards a forbidden desire and to make sure no one saw her weapon. They then hurried outside and went towards the maze.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while inside the maze, Auggie had become most disoriented.<p>

Even with his sight before the accident he never got the hang of mazes. But with his blindness it became much worse. But for Annie, he'd travel a hundred mazes if it meant to keep her safe.

"Are you sure your dad is here?"

"uh-huh." Soon they came to a turn and the little boy's hand slipped out of his.

After a few more steps with nothing but air, Auggie started to sweep frantically and brushed his hands along the hedges.

When he felt an opening, he turned. After about five paces, dead end. Trying to retrace his steps Auggie made another turn and, again, hit another dead end. He wasn't sure what to do. But he had to find Annie. Hoping someone was close by, he took a chance.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" After a few seconds, he heard a faint shout.

"Auggie!" His head perked up.

"Annie? Annie!" He started towards her voice.

When he came to a dead end, he would back step to the nearest side opening and use that towards Annie's voice.

"Auggie! Where are you?"

"I'm right here! I'm lost in the maze!"

He moved quickly, sweeping his cane back and forth. He would try to watch where he turned so he wouldn't end up back where he started.

This went on for a few more minutes with them calling to each other as Auggie tried to find her.

Sometimes it sounded like she was just past the next hedge. Other times, she sounded like she was on the other side of the maze. It grew very frustrating. Until…

"Where are you? Talk to me!"

"ANNIE!"

He felt something small and hard at the back of his head. A dark voice spoke quietly.

"This ends now."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Where are you? Talk to me!"_

"_ANNIE!" _

_He felt something small and hard at the back of his head. A dark voice spoke quietly._

"_This ends now."_

* * *

><p>Annie panted hard as she turned again into another dead end.<p>

"_Damnit!"_ she cursed.

She back tracked and turned left. Then another left, and then a right. Dead end.

"Damnit!" She looked up at the darkened sky. There was a sudden change in the weather. A sure fire sign to thunderstorms. She had to hurry and find Auggie.

"Auggie!" She listened.

"Annie!" She turned her head left. He was close. A faint rumble of thunder from the far distant rolled into her ears. She back stepped a few steps and went down a long path of the maze.

"Where are you? Talk to me!"

"ANNIE!" He was just on the other side. She just needed to get over there.

Finding an opening, Annie started to sprint. She may have been still fresh from the Farm. But even she knew Ben was not to be underestimated. Jai and Eyal each covered the exits. There was no way Ben was leaving this maze alive. Another left and a quick right. Annie then stopped short.

She could hear footsteps. Placing her one hand on the hilt of her Eagle, Annie paused to listen. She peered around the corner. She found the heart of the labyrinth. And in the center, with Ben holding a gun to his head, was Auggie.

* * *

><p>"This ends now."<p>

The voice made Auggie's hair stand on edge. He may not have properly met the man, but he knew who it was.

"Ben Mercer?" Though it came out more like a statement.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Hands on your head. Move."

Slowly they moved to the right and went straight. And then they both made another right into the nucleus of the mind-numbing puzzle that was Luray's maze.

Although Auggie had no intention of making it easy, he went along and tried to see what made Ben go over the edge.

"You said I shouldn't have gotten involved. Care to elaborate?"

"Annie."

"What about her?"

"You should've left her alone."

"Kind of hard to do that when I'm her handler and her friend. Even harder when I fell for her."

"Then you shouldn't have been her friend, or fell for her even," The agent spat.

"Why? It's not like she had a boyfriend."

"She had me."

"Oh really? From what she told me, you weren't exactly very gentle when you dumped her in Sri Lanka."

His response was a huge hit to the stomach, causing him to keel onto his knees.

"You don't know anything."

"Actually, I do. I had to leave a girlfriend because of the bureaucracy in the CIA myself."

"Hmm, you mean that Russian?" Auggie's head flinched. Ben knew.

"Heh, that wasn't a girlfriend. That was a traitor."

Heat flushed onto Auggie's cheeks. He still had some feelings for Tash. Just like he still had some feelings for Parker. But not the same kind he had for Annie. Tash was special in her own way. As was Parker. But they were part of the past. He was moving on. And he was doing it with Annie. He slowly got back onto his feet.

"Well, it must take a traitor to know one eh?" He sported a smile.

Only it was wiped off with a blow to his left cheek. He stumbled back a few steps. He felt himself with his hand and tasted a coppery taste. He had bit the inside of his cheek upon impact.

"I'm ending this now."

Auggie looked towards his opponent's voice. He took a moment to spit out the blood in his mouth so he could talk.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Actually, yes, I would." He spat again.

Auggie judged the distance and found that Mercer was about five feet away from him. It was too far for him to reach for the gun.

"Listen, hear that?"

They paused as another roll of thunder came closer.

"Thunderstorms are quite useful in situations like this." Auggie mentally cursed.

Ben could kill him and walk out easily. No one could make out a gunshot in the middle of a thunderstorm. And even if anyone did, it would be a while before he was found. The rain would taint and destroy the evidence. And Annie…

"Enough. I couldn't get rid of you in Africa, but I'll be damned if I let you live another day with her."

A loud clap of thunder came closely upon them. A few, solitary raindrops started to fall onto Auggie's face.

"Says the guy who burned her twice and made her a CIA asset to bring your ass in."

"Shut up!"

"Annie and I love each other. And there is no way she's-"

Ben unlocked the safety and cocked his gun at a defenseless Auggie.

"Annie's MINE!"

"I belong to no one."

Ben turned his head slightly to his right to see Annie standing with a gun pointed straight at him. His eyes widened as the flash from a lightening bolt showed her staring at him with a dark glare.

A second later a loud clash of thunder rang in the air. As the silence came, a _whump_ was heard.

Of the three agents, only two were now standing.

Auggie felt himself. He felt whole. So who fell? Fear gripped him.

A second later an arm grabbed his as the rain began to pour. He tensed up until he heard it.

"Auggie! We've got to go now! Come on!" And in a second he was running behind Annie as she guided him towards the exit.

Minutes later, he was under the cover of a nearby parking garage. He was sitting quietly in the somewhat dry corvette. Annie was standing next to him. Jai and Eyal were there as well.

"So, Ben Mercer was after me..." Jai spoke up first.

"We only thought of it as a possibility. But after today, it seems to be the only conclusion."

"But why?" The two male agents looked at Annie. She corrected her throat.

"Auggie, it doesn't matter why he did it. What matters to me is that you're safe. Ben isn't going to bother us anymore. He's never going to hurt you, ever, again." As she spoke, she rested her hands gingerly on the sides of Auggie's face.

Auggie only looked at her. He was unsure of what to say. Right when the silence became unbearable, a cell phone began to ring. Eyal went into his coat pocket to find his was the perpetrator. He sauntered off and spoke quietly. Annie looked back at Auggie. She was worried. Was he now questioning her?

"Auggie?" She queried. He looked at her and, finally, spoke.

"Annie, is this why you were so hard on yourself these last few months?"

"Yes, Auggie. I blamed myself for what happened. And I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

"Ben had an idea…"

"I don't care about Ben. I care about you. Whatever Ben thought, it doesn't matter. I'm done with Ben. I've been done with Ben. You, however, are different."

He slowly got out of the corvette. He stood before her in full height. Looking down at her. A glimmer of a smile etched the small corner of his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" She let up a small smile of her own. She gently pulled him in for a quick kiss and parted for a hug. A small noise forced them to part again.

Eyal snapped his phone shut with an Israeli curse. Jai looked at him as he approached them.

"What's wrong?" Eyal looked at them gloomily.

"He's still alive." Annie's eyes widened.

"You're joking. I shot him myself. Twice in the chest, and you're telling me he's alive?"

"There was no body. Only a vest, with two puncture marks on it. I had them make sure. He's still out there…"

"Or he's right here."

They all turned with their guns drawn. Annie quickly pulled Auggie behind her as she stood between him and Ben Mercer, her Desert Eagle shaking in her hands.

"What do you want Mercer?" growled Jai. Ben had his hands out in the open.

"I want to have a word with Annie."

"Like hell you are!" snapped Eyal. The Mossad agent watched Ben carefully.

"I just want to talk."

"You should've thought of that before you pulled your little stunts," Jai lashed, "you can go and fool Arthur but you can't fool me."

Ben looked at Annie. She wasn't looking at him with a pitiful look, but with a deathly glare.

"Annie, can we please discuss-" She cut him off with a hiss.

"There's nothing to discuss Ben. It's over." She spoke rather coldly.

Auggie never felt such force coming form her. And the fact of how she was protecting him made him feel safe. But at the same time…

"Look, I admit I overreacted on the situation." Eyal chuckled.

"That, my friend, is a serious understatement."

"I just want one last chance with you, Annie, that's all I want."

"No, Ben. I'm done. You broke my heart too many times. I'm not pining for you anymore. I've moved on." Annie spoke while her gun was still trained on him. Ben took another step.

"Annie-" The two male agents unlocked their safeties; freezing him in place.

"Wait," a calm voice spoke from behind them. Auggie stood up proudly as he took a step forward.

"Ben, you want one last shot to win Annie back? Then fight me for her."

"What? Auggie!" Annie squeaked with wide eyes.

"One round, Hand-to-hand combat. No guns, no knives. We fight until loser can't get up. Winner gets their chance with Annie. Loser disappears from her life forever."

Auggie slowly takes a few steps towards Mercer. He stands at his full height with his arms folded. He looked rather intimidating.

"Wait-"

"One round-" Ben slowly fills in the gap.

"Yep"

"Auggie-"

"Fistfight-"

"Uh-huh" The two opponents are only two feet apart. The others had their guns ready, but were pointed down.

"No-"

"Winner gets Annie-"

"Loser leaves forever, what do you say Mercer?"

"Hey!-" Annie starts to move towards them. Ben shrugs.

"Done."

"Deal?" Auggie holds out his hand.

"Deal." Ben takes it and they have a firm shake.

"Deal."

"No! No Deal! Auggie, you can't-" As her hand touches his shoulder, Auggie turns around and kisses her passionately. When they part he gives her his confident smile and wink.

"Relax, Annie. There is no way I'm letting him win."

"But Auggie-" His fingers stop her lips.

"Annie, I need to do this. Trust me?" A brief pause is made as she looks into his eyes.

A tear wells up in her eye. She didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. But she knew Auggie. And she knew there was no way she would win this time. She closed her eyes tight to stop it from falling as she kissed Auggie again as passionately as the one he gave her.

"I trust you." She whispers.

Once a space was found for their fight in the garage, both men stripped down to their bare tops and feet.

Once positions were met, Annie walked over to Ben and Auggie to check them both for weapons. She took their shirts and padded Auggie down to prove he was clean.

"You don't have to do this. You can still walk away Auggie." She spoke quietly.

"But I do Annie. Ben doesn't think I measure up to your standards. I need to prove him wrong. For him. For you. And for myself." Annie sighed.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am." He felt her sigh again in frustration.

"Hey," he pulled her close and kissed her cheek, "everything's going to be fine."

"Yep."

She turned and repeated on Ben the same procedure. When she stood up again, she gave Ben a dirty glare.

"Annie-"

"Don't. Win or Lose, we're through." And she stomped off.

At Eyal's command, the men shook hands again and parted.

To give Auggie a fair advantage, both men had each other in a one-hand wrestling grip to start.

Another command, and the fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! It might be a while before I make the ending(s). I'm having trouble at how this will end so please bear patience for me! Also, please review as much as you guys can! I really want to know how you guys want this to end. I need ideas! Hope you're all enjoying this story!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Author's Note

***Message from the Author***

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm So Sorry for the Delay.**

**Honestly,**

**I've been having a hard time on how to end this story.**

**I've come up with three possible endings.**

**Three!**

**So I don't know if I should pick one,**

**(And pray you guys love it)**

**Or**

**Post all three in a ABC fashion and let you guys pick an ending at random.**

**(Like in the movie "Clue")**

**They are all good, and each has their own plot twist.**

**But, I still need to hear more reviews **

**To understand what you guys want in my ending.**

**If you guys can give me up to 50 reviews**

**(or more)**

**I'll be more than happy to make my decision**

**And give you all a one-of-kind ending**

**That you'll love.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sincerely,**

**Moongrl**


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note II

**Author's Note:**

**Hey again everyone!**

**I'm hoping you all have enjoyed my new fan fiction.**

**But I also noticed that there is some confusion over my work.**

**As reviewed by Little Miss Isabelle,**

**(many thanks on your reviews btw)**

**I have broken my story into two separate parts**

**And some readers were questioning me as to _why?_**

**Please allow me to explain:**

**I had a slight case of writer's block around the time I wrote Auggie's scene with Joan in 'Eritrea.' I wasn't sure how to move this forward. I knew it would be best to give him a period of 'should I, shouldn't I?'**

**But my other reason was I wanted to have it set in case this part wasn't finished in time for the summer. I don't know how long this story would have been. Worst case, I would alter everything back into my "Eritrea" story and cancel the "Checkmate" series altogether when done.**

**I also figured, it would be perfect for the devoted fans that would like to see that they both have feelings but don't tell each other. I am a fan who wouldn't mind a little Annie/Jai action myself. He may be a jerk, but he's actually a good guy (IMO). He just doesn't show it often. I was trying to make this as close to what you get in the real show. And, to be honest, I thought where I left it was perfect so people that DID want to see Annie and Auggie be happy forever after, would be willing to read more of my stories.**

**I know, it sounds a little selfish.**

**But I'm trying to keep the edge in my stories. I didn't want it to be a open and shut case. I think its too predictable. I've been thinking to leave a little edge so that way, if some fans want to see the two lovers 'simmer' (as Chris Gorham himself has put it) for awhile, it would make the summer season all the more interesting.**

**Besides, my gut tells me, even if we scream until our faces are blue, their not putting Annie and Auggie together anytime soon. It's only been two seasons!**

**You've all seen, the X-files, Castle, Bones, NCIS, Psych, and many other shows where they leave us hanging for a few years before you see ANY hint of something happening.**

**MY POINT:**

**I wasn't exactly sure what to do with the aftermath of it. And I didn't want fans to be still reading for a happy ending when Season 3/4 came out. I also figured it would be perfect so there was something 'there' but that it would still be a while before the two characters got together. Just in time for the summer shows to kick in and show their take on the whole 'romance' thing (minus the Africa part).**

**I wanted it to feel like you're watching the actual show. And, let's be honest, where I left it is EXACTLY how the producers would've filmed it, anyway.**

**Anyway,**

**I want to thank you all again for your reviews and opinions over my ending dilemma.**

**(As well as your huge application for patience while I had my crises')  
><strong>

**And for my decision:**

**I have re-read my endings after taking a break and simultaneously listening to your thoughts.**

**As cool as my thought was on having the three endings up and you simply pick;**

**It just didn't fit in as I wanted.**

**And the more I read my endings, the more flaws or _'WTF was I thinking?' _moments I noticed.**

**So, I finally made up my mind.**

**(You readers: _Finally! Now how does this story end?_)**

**I will only have ONE ending.**

**I'm happy with it and I think you will be too.**

**So, without further annoyance from me,**

**Enjoy the last and final chapter of 'Checkmate' the sequel to my 'Eritrea: The Choices We Make' saga.**

**For any 'happy endings' see, "Happily Ever After" By Patricia Louise.**

**(Another great fan fiction written with hundreds of happy future drabble.)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**3**

**Sincerely,**

**Moongrl088**


	10. Chapter 10

**HERE IT IS! THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF CHECKMATE! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>And so it began.<p>

Auggie had Ben's right arm locked with his left. Which he thought worked better for him as they were both right handed. But even then he didn't let his guard down. Ben was one of the best. He heard the rumors flutter in the agency before his tour in Iraq. Ben was one of the best in the business. But even then, Auggie wasn't going to give up so easily. He wasn't going to let Ben hurt Annie again.

"You're in over your head," Ben growled.

He started to veer right to pull out of Auggie's grip. His left hand hooked towards Auggie's left shoulder. Feeling the pulsing of his opponent's movement, Auggie blocked with his right and locked both their hands together.

"Really? I'm not the one stalking the girl I dumped and trying to murder her boyfriend which, by the way, also works for the Agency." Auggie than pushed Ben's hand down and chanced a punch to the stomach. He made direct contact.

Ben's response was only a grunt as the wind came out of him faster than words. Auggie repeated this a couple more times while making verbal jabs at Ben.

Auggie knew he was risking a lot by pissing Ben off. But the way he saw it in their earlier conversation, it made him lose control. And that was something he could use to his advantage.

His train of thought was cut short when he felt a blow by his ribs. It hurt. But not enough to loosen his iron grip. He could hear Annie gasp in the nearby distance.

"I'm not going to lose to a blind pencil pusher," Ben spat. He took another blow to the ribcage.

Auggie reciprocated with three quick, repetitive blows to Ben's stomach. Then another in what he thought was Ben's shoulder, only to have it hit Ben's left jaw.

"_Close enough."_ Auggie thought.

Suddenly he felt Ben sudden veer left and loosen his grip. A second later Ben's fist contacted the back of Auggie's elbow. Auggie grunted and clenched his teeth at the pain. It didn't break it. But it forced him to release Ben and allowed him to slip a few feet away.

"_That's not good."_ Auggie thought as he listened very closely.

The fact that the rain from the thunderstorms hadn't yet cease wasn't helping. But the thunder was gone. But even so, they were in a parking garage. Ben's steps would echo a moment and he would be on top of Auggie before he realized his location.

"_No, I can't think like that. Annie needs me. I have to win."_ He closed his already blind eyes and listened even harder. The rain had eased a little. He could almost hear…

POW! He felt another blow to his stomach. He quickly back stepped as he felt the swooshes of Ben missing punches.

"_If I can just tire him out…."_ Auggie began to side step and back step. All the while he held his hands up in a boxing pose he learned in his Army days.

When he felt a missed swish come close, he would chance a hit and would make direct contact. A chest or rib here, a stomach or arm there. This continued on for a while. Ben would occasionally make a hit. But nothing like the damage Auggie had already given him. Annie watched from a close distance. Frozen in place.

"I can't believe they're doing this over me." Both Jai and Eyal couldn't help but smile. Eyal spoke first.

"What? You never had two suitors challenge each other for your affections?" Annie looked at him.

"No. Or if they did, I never heard of it." Jai then spoke.

"Annie, there's not much you can do. Auggie wants to show Ben that you are not to be treated in the way that he did. That you deserve to be treated with respect. And to make his point."

"And what point is that?" the female agent looked at him. He looked back at her.

"To show Ben that he is good enough for you." Annie nodded at this. Then her eyes went back to Auggie. He was dancing around Ben and landing punches when Ben barely grazed him.

"Getting sloppy, aren't you Mercer?" Auggie coaxed. A spit on the ground was heard near his right. He took a step to the back and left.

"Not as sloppy as you think."

Before Auggie could react he felt himself in a headlock from his left. Ben had tricked him. With his head low near Ben's left, he felt a series of blows go towards his left abdomen as he also felt himself moving backwards. Suddenly, he felt himself crash into a wall. Hard.

A heavy blow to the back of his head made his head swim for a moment until he felt Ben's hand wrapped around his throat. It was a choking grip, making it suddenly much harder to breath. He also felt his head being bashed back into wall again. And again.

Auggie thought fast. If he didn't do something soon, Ben would either bash his brains out or choke him to death in a matter of minutes. He felt Ben's breath as he whispered into Auggie's ear.

"Annie is MINE." He then realized how close Ben was to him.

Quickly, he wrapped his hands on Ben's shoulders, Auggie kneed him in the nether regions and quickly swung him into the wall with all of his strength. Ben, unaware of the attack, released Auggie's throat.

Auggie quickly followed his opponent and pinned him to the wall; releasing several heavy blows of his own. When Ben tried to reciprocate and push away from the wall, Auggie dodged and unleashed several more heavy blows to Ben's ribs and sides.

As Ben made another, this time successful, push to break away from the wall; Auggie took several steps back to give him and Ben some distance.

At that moment, Auggie felt the world go silent and still.

He couldn't hear the rain. He couldn't hear gasping from the beautiful blonde's throat. He couldn't hear anything, except the sound of his own breathing mixed with Ben Mercer's.

Both men were worn down, panting for much needed oxygen. A bead of sweat started to trinkle down the side of Auggie's face. Another forming at his brow. His right arm ghosted over his left side to access the severity of the damage he had just received.

It felt like this fight went on for hours and days rather that minutes. He felt the soreness, exhaustion, and pain emanating from his body. But he wasn't going to give up.

"_Annie is MINE." _Ben's words swirled around in his throbbing head for a moment. He couldn't give up.

"_Annie is MINE." _He felt his anger rise. He wouldn't give up.

"_Annie is MINE." _Not now.

"_Annie is MINE." _Annie? _Owned _by Ben? Not EVER.

"Annie will NEVER be yours. Not _EVER_." Auggie declared.

As he spoke, he suddenly grew in height as he stood. His body was ignored of its calls for agony as he straightened himself to his full height. Annie's eyes widened as she saw what stood before her. Jai only grinned a knowing smile. Gone was the easy-going, blind Head of Tech Ops. The soldier had awoken.

The old spy had reappeared. His back was straight. His body in full height and stance. The fire and knowledge of a veteran spy that had years of CIA experience and Special Forces training tucked under his belt stood before them. Before Ben Mercer.

Auggie spoke again. His voice was clear and loud with authority. There was no backing out with him. Say the wrong thing and you might as well kiss your rear goodbye. His eyes glared at Ben's direction; as if he saw through to the man's soul.

"Ben Mercer, you are not _fit _to be in Annie Walker's life. You ruined your opportunity. And I will not allow you to hurt her again."

Ben didn't seem amused. But he did seem to be shaken by this new attitude his opponent now carried. But he wasn't going to admit that.

"And what makes you think you are?" He quietly approached.

"For starters, I treat her with the respect that she deserves," Auggie spat. He listened at Ben's approach. He could almost hear each and every step Ben made.

And what happened afterward, no one truly knows. Not even Auggie.

Some say its only in fairy tales or legends, but it's been known that true love can do things to a man who fights for it.

Especially if it's someone like August Anderson.

"I respect and value her opinions. I trust her instincts…."

As Ben came in with another punch, Auggie blocked it perfectly and landed a perfect punch on Ben's left jaw.

"I treat her equally. I don't place her on a pedestal or as a decoration…"

And with each line he spoke, Auggie would deflect and reciprocate a perfect hit on Ben's body every time.

"I also am her friend, her confidant, her rock, and her partner…"

"I never take her for granted. I never ask her for things that I know I can not have…"

"I only ask for her love and acceptance of who I am…And what I am…"

"I love her, and I'll be damned if I see her get hurt again by ANYONE…_especially _**YOU**."

And with that, Auggie pulled one last three-punch combo attack that left Ben staggering back a couple feet. And with one last heavy kick in the chest, Ben fell backwards after a few more stumbling steps. He never got up.

"Auggie!"

The man in question turned to his right to feel a sudden embrace wrapped around his aching body. He stiffened at a wince but slowly relaxed slightly enough to return the embrace. He could hear her sniffle and it made his heart swell in response, despite his aching chest. A smile spread across his face as he buried his face into her honey blonde locks, inhaling her tangy, sweet citrus scent.

"See Annie? I told you…" He whispered as she pulled away.

"Good fight there, Anderson." Jai spoke as his cell began to ring. Before another word escaped his lips he felt a hard hit in his arm.

"Ow! What was-" Annie cut him off.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, August Anderson!" He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have taken him on. But-" Again, Annie had cut him off.

But this time she crashed her lips onto his, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss; which he so gladly accepted. They melted into it. They hands gingerly searching for more.

"Annie," they quickly parted as Annie faced Eyal standing over the unconscious Ben, "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Whatever you think is right, Eyal. I trust you." He nodded at the assessment and opened his cell to make a call of his own.

Minutes later a few Israeli men appeared along side him and began to lift up the unconscious agent. Annie watched until she noticed a look on Auggie's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't care what happens to him?" She glanced back at Ben as his face came into sight. She felt nothing. No pity, no remorse, no compassion, nothing.

"No." She said simply. She saw the look on Auggie's face showing he was somewhat unconvinced.

"I'm done being his occasional interest. I need someone who's willing to always be there for me, no matter what." She spoke with truth and conviction in her voice. Auggie nodded.

"And with what you said, about what you give me, it's exactly what I want. And I do love and accept you and everything that makes you who you are. I love you, Auggie."

Auggie looked back at what was her right shoulder. He felt his hands search for her neck as he moved them towards the back of her head, interlacing his fingers with her blond, curly locks. He had hoped he held her close enough as he spoke.

"And I meant every word. If I had a choice between you and my sight coming back, I'd pick you every single time. I love you, Annie."

And with that he pulled her in for another sweet and passionate kiss. But it came out short as a throat cleared nearby. It was Jai.

"I just finished talking to Joan. She says you both can have a few extra days off," he glanced out into the evening air, "looks like the storm has passed. You should head back to the hotel and get some rest. We'll finish up here."

With little argument from a sore Auggie, Annie took them back to the hotel she and Auggie stayed at the previous night. To say the least it was more than restful.

* * *

><p><strong>~*Some Time Later*~<strong>

Annie walked into the CIA sporting her usual work attire.

Louboutin heels, two piece pencil skirt suit, and a buttoned blouse.

She carried a red folder with a grip that almost scared people. She made her way up to the seventh floor, straight to Arthur Campbell's office.

Without a word to the receptionist, Annie walked into the DCS' office without knocking. Joan was there. Both were neither surprised, but were somewhat off guard to her appearance.

"Annie, I thought you had time off." Joan spoke calmly.

Annie simply brushed it off.

"I had to end it early."

"Well, Annie, what can I do for you?" The DCS gestured for Annie to take a seat. She simply stayed standing.

"I want to discuss the Ben Mercer issue."

"And what issue would that be?" The CIA legend queried. Here Annie passed the folder.

"Other than still being a rogue operative, Mercer has done several activities that warrant him as a double agent. Also-"

"Why don't we get to the point? Why are you bringing this all to me?" Annie looked at her bosses. She had enough of playing nice. She might as well be honest.

"Honestly, Director, I'm done being an expendable toy and babysitter for Ben Mercer. I don't care who else in the seventh floor thinks otherwise, I'm done. If they want Ben Mercer, they can go get him themselves." Joan moved her glance from Annie to her husband. Arthur looked at the two blondes and heaved a sigh.

"I can't argue with that. You are a very good agent. And I'd hate to think of losing you just because the other seventh floor members think you can bring Ben back."

"I'm not. As far as Ben and me. We're done, so if you please put in writing that I am not to be put on another assignment with any connection to Ben Mercer, I'll be more than happy to excuse myself back to work."

"Excuse me?" Annie tapped the desk.

"In writing." Arthur chanced a glance at his wife. Joan simply shrugged.

"Better do it Arthur." And with that, the meeting ended.

As Annie made her way back towards the DPD she ran into Jai coming out of his office.

"We missed you at Allen's last Friday," he stated casually.

"I had just got back from a mission."

"And what better way to unwind from work then a drink at the tavern?" he added. She smiled at him as she pushed through the double glass doors.

"Sorry, I also had other things going on." She stated as she looked up at an empty chair inside a glass office. A ghost of a smile hit the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe you can attend tonight?"

"Jai, Annie, my office." Annie looked up at a retreating Joan.

"Time to work." Jai stated with a smile as they went up to the DPD Director's office.

As Annie walked in, she saw a sight to behold.

There was Auggie, asleep on Joan's couch. It was more adorable than when she saw him at the hospital after she was poisoned during her mission to defer a Chinese asset from his country. It took everything she had not to laugh.

She remembered Auggie telling her he had to come in and stay late for another agent on a mission that was compromised. But she now saw it wasn't the only thing he was doing. Around him were some small pieces of paper and there, in the center of the coffee table, was a small parcel.

It was wrapped nicely in the same paper that littered the little seating area of Joan's otherwise spotless office.

Stu, and Barber were also present. And from the looks of them it seemed like they had a long night themselves.

Barber looked up to see Annie observing the area and once her eyes fell on him he pointed to Auggie. There was no way he would explain this without Auggie getting on him.

Joan saw the exchange and with a knowing smile moved over to Auggie. She gave Annie a wink and a single finger over her lips to convey her message. Annie simply nodded.

With her most clear and loudest voice of authority, Joan shouted, "August Anderson!"

To say Auggie was surprised was a mild understatement. Not hearing that tone since his Army days, Auggie jerked up in surprise.

But because of his precarious position on the couch, he ended up falling down onto the carpet with a fairly loud _thud._ There was a series of snickers from Jai and the Tech guys while Annie placed a hand over her mouth in order to prevent her gasp of mortification and laughter.

"Jesus, Joan!" Auggie winced as he staggered to his feet. He had changed his shirt earlier that morning with a spare from his locker. But the rest of his clothes were fairly disheveled. Joan paid no attention.

"The next time you plan on doing arts and crafts in my office, August, I expect it to be clean and ALL the scraps be placed in a proper wastebasket." The sudden look of guilt and mortification shown on Auggie's face was more than transparent.

"I am so, sorry Joan. I-I…"

"Save it, Anderson. I expect this picked up as soon as you give Annie the gift you've been trying so hard to surprise her with." Auggie froze. After tilting his head around and having the look of recognition as his head reached Annie's direction he heaved a sigh.

"That wasn't nice, Joan." He said finally as he tried to straighten his clothes so he looked more presentable. Joan only smudged a smirk.

"You should have thought of that when you brought this mess and your team in my office uninvited last night."

"Touche," he mumbled with a mock salute. Joan turned to Annie.

"When you and Auggie are done, Annie, I need you back here immediately." Annie nodded in response as Auggie started coming towards her with his gift in hand. From his chair in the corner, Stu shouted out to his boss.

"Don't worry, Augs, we got this." Auggie gave him the thumbs up as he came closer to Annie. When she was within reach, Annie brushed her hand into his. He took it as he kept moving along. Annie noticed the whole time they walked how his other hand that was holding the parcel was shaking.

When they were back in his office, Auggie closed the doors and led her to a small corner of Tech Ops where almost no one could see them. The corner was partially hidden behind a few filing cabinets and a shelf covered in gadgets. There was a couch against the wall that gave some of the members a place to crash over long missions. It wasn't the most private of places. But for the purpose he had, Auggie figured it was the next best thing to home.

"Auggie, whats wro-" Annie never finished her sentenced as his lips crashed into hers.

They were feeding off each other in seconds. The gift he had was already on the couch, forgotten. When their moment easing up to a slow, sweet kiss, Annie took a moment to part them to see what was bothering her boyfriend. He began in a calm, yet nervous voice.

"Annie, I love you. I have loved you since I met you. Since the moment I heard your kitten heels, smelt your wonderful perfume, and most definitely, when you asked me about my headphones rather than how I became blind. I was just blind to it and I had to nearly lose you to realize what you were to me."

"Auggie-"

"Annie, let me finish. You never can imagine how alive I've felt since I've met you. You've brought me back into the field, you've made me feel like I can see again, and you never treated me any different than anyone else. And that, Annie Walker, is what I love about you." As he spoke, Auggie reached for his gift on the couch and presented it to her.

"Happy Anniversary, Annie."

"But, Auggie, we've only been going out-"

"For three months, I know. And six days and," he checked his watch as he spoke, "...four hours. But today marks the anniversary when you were sworn into the CIA, and when we first met. The anniversary where you came and changed my life." She stood there, with gift in hand, in a moment of awe.

"Auggie…I-I don't know what to say." He made a small smile as he looked over her left shoulder.

"You don't have to right now, just open your present." And he listened as he heard the gentle tearing of the little package he labored in preparing for her. And he allowed his smile to widen as her heard a gentle clink land in her hands.

"Auggie-"

"Before you say anything it isn't a car. It is a house. A buddy of mine is in the realtor business and he mentioned about a small ranch house he was trying to sell near Georgetown. It's right in the middle of where you and I live. I've checked it out, it's open so I can get around, my lease at the apartment will be up a few months, and he says its ours if we want it. So, if you would like to look at it with me, I can arrange a meeting after work before dinner."

"Oh my gosh, Auggie!" She sprang into his arms with a squeal.

"_That,"_ he thought, "_went much better than I expected."_

But then Annie separated herself too quickly as she asked, "So, you're sure? You're ready for this? I know I may not be the most tidiest of people, but I'm willing to try harder, it's just-" He laid a finger over her lips, silencing her.

"Yes, Annie, I'm sure about this. I'm sure about us. More sure than I've been on anything else in my entire life." And with another kiss he won his argument.

"Annie!" Joan called out from her loft in the DPD offices.

"Oh shit! I got to go. But, yes. As soon as we're done with this mission, my answer is yes." And he heard her heels click away hastily out of his office.

The keys she left with him for safe keeping. But his grin only grew. He already knew the day's assignment was a simple brush pass right here in DC. She'd be finished in plenty of time. He chuckled to himself as he sat in the hidden alcove's couch.

"_Good, then proposing at our new, already bought, house tonight will be even easier."_

Reaching into his back pocket and revealing a little, black velvet box, he let his thoughts wander.

Opening it to reveal a diamond on a gold band. It shined brightly on its own, not needing any help from the three accent stones on each side. The metal twisted in a way that its colors looked like it was made from two rather than one.

And Auggie could already imagine how it would look and feel on her hand as he let his last thought slip through his lips.

"Because I want you-No, I NEED you in my life Annie Walker."

**A/N:**

The ring was found on the Zales website. It warrants between two to three thousand dollars, depending on the diamond. This particular ring is 1 CT.

.?productId=444932 


End file.
